


A second chance // Banana Fish ff

by lonelystrawberry



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Goes to Japan, Ash Lynx Lives, Ash Lynx and Okumura Eiji Go to Japan, Banana Fish Anime Spoilers, Banana Fish Manga Spoilers, Caution, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelystrawberry/pseuds/lonelystrawberry
Summary: *Please note the description and story will contain spoilers, if you haven't watched the anime or read the manga, I would highly recommend doing so before reading as the story won't make much sense either.*TW: Abuse, assault and other horrible things, read with caution.What if Ash survived the stab wound and got saved? A story in which Ash makes it to the hospital, and suddenly Eiji's plans of going home with Ibe are haulted.*Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, just the plot. All character rights go to Akimi Yoshida and MAPPA studio.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 19





	1. one ♡

*Eiji's pov*

I looked behind the railing, to see Bones, Kong and a few other people from the gang all huddled up together, waving Ibe and I goodbye. I've always hated airports. They're cold and gloomy, like no one wants to be there. You have people trying to sleep with their heads on their suitcases, children running around and crying, and parents yelling at baggage control because their suitcases are heavier than whats allowed.

"Bye Eiji! Visit us soon!" yelled Bones, trying to climb onto the railing and closer over to see us, but getting dragged back down by Alex. "Oi dumbass, get back down. If you hurt yourself, I'm the first one Ash will scold". He was holding an alligator plush in his arms. Cute I thought to myself. I kept looking around, waiting for him to show up, but he never did. I was sad to leave everyone, sad to leave New York, my friends, but more importantly, sad to leave the one who accepted me for who I was. Ash Lynx as they call him. 

I wonder if he got my letter...I'm sure he did, Sing promised he would deliver it as a goodbye gift to me, and I trust he kept his word. So then... why isn't he here? Why isn't he here to say goodbye or board the plane with us? 

"He's not coming Eiji...we should start heading to baggage control. The sooner we get to the gate, the less stressed we'll be". I looked up at Ibe, as he came from behind my wheelchair and bent down to eye level with me. "Just a little longer please, I know he'll show up" I pleated with him.

He took a deep sigh but smiled in agreement. The guys were still behind the railing, talking to each other and smiling. I unintentionally put on one myself and closed my eyes, thinking about all our happy memories together. I remember the first time Ash and I met, I asked to hold his gun and he surprisingly complied. Everyone's faces dropped and even Skipper was shocked, congratulating me on getting Ash to do the impossible. 

I'll never forget when Ash told me he was afraid of pumpkins, or the time he cried on my lap like a little baby. Our lives are so different, his experiences are so much darker and he's lived a life I could never survive as long as he did in. Even though he's more mature than me, I still feel the need to protect him as the oldest one between us. His child like behaviour comes out when he's vulnerable. 

My thoughts were interrupted by the screams of a man I couldn't distinguish until he came a little closer to the railing. He had short brown hair and dark blue eyes. I had no doubt in my mind that was Max. "EIJI,IBE! DON'T BOARD THE PLANE, ASH IS IN THE HOSPITAL, HE'S BEEN STABBED!" I turned to look at Alex, his face had dropped. He looked at his phone, looked at Bones and then back at us. "He's not lying, I just got a call from Cain." I felt my heard sink into my chest and my vision go blurry. My ears started to ring and I could barely hear the people around me talking.

I turned my head back and looked up at Ibe, he sighed "I know, I know... he looked away for a second and then looked back with a smile on his face, Let's go save the lynx" He'll be okay right? It's just a stab wound, nothing Ash can't handle. He's strong, he'll fight through this like he's done before. I thought to myself. I felt horrible for even doubting Ash not coming to say goodbye on his on free will. Of course something must have happened! Max turned to Alex "We'll use my car, it's the closest parked and will get us there the fastest." Alex didn't argue and just nodded in compliance

We all headed to Max's car, Ibe helping me in and puting my wheelchair in the back. We all sat in silence until Bones turned around to me and said some of the most comforting words I needed to hear in that moment "Hey, don't look so worried Eiji, Ash is a tank, he'll get through this like he's done with everything else. Remember his battle against Arthur? Or the time he went to jail? Have faith in him" He cheerfully uttered, the others joining in in agreement. He was right, I couldn't wait to see him, hello again New York, you're the gift that keeps on giving.

Writers note: I hope you guys liked this chapter, I have big plans for this ff and am excited to write it! If you have any ideas or suggestions you'd like to see, feel free to write them in the comments. Thank you <3


	2. Two ♡

*Ash's pov*

I fell wetness soaking in through my shirt and dripping onto the street concrete. To my side, a newly wounded Lao, smiling as took in three deep breaths. Eiji! He was the only one on my mind at that moment. I looked down and saw the two pieces of paper I treasured the most covered in splotches of blood. No, no this can't end like this-I have to get to him. I have to see him one more time.

""Dammit you missed my vital points" I said, turning to my side again. I smirked, but deep down I knew there was no point in seeking help even if I wasn't going to die immediately. The wound was too fatal and death was inescapable. Lao let out an eerie laugh that sent chills down my spine for the first time in a while-"Same goes to you... and both of us can't be saved" he sneered, falling to his knees against the brick wall.

I couldn't let him know I was thinking the same thing and let out a chuckle- "Maybe for you, but I know I'll survive. I'm not weak like your bitchass- hope your final moments are spent in dread against this brick wall, unlike you, I have people waiting to see me- even Sing, though I can't say the same for you" I said limping towards the only place I felt happy and safe. I could feel his glare piercing the back of my head but refused to turn around.

I kept one hand on my lower abdomen, the other holding the most precious and valuable item I own. I smiled as I thought about his dumb grin and goofy accent when he spoke in english. He was by no means fluent, but seeing him make such an effort to communicate with me, made me feel warm- a feeling I was not used to.

His dark brown eyes were mesmerizing to look at. They felt accepting and kind. Despite him having no clue about American culture, he always tried his best to accommodate to my taste in food and even learned a couple new words a day. My favourite thing ever, was when he would read the morning newspaper, and I would catch him getting excited when he understood what they were talking about without my help. I wish I had learned more japanese to help with communication, but my selfish needs constantly took over.

I felt tears swelling up in the bottom planes of my eyes, thinking about the one who was always truly there for me without expecting anything in return. Eiji, the one who laughed at my pumpkin phobia, the one who can't aim for shit, yet risked his life to save me from Dino at the celebration dinner. Alex, Bones, Kong, Cain and everyone else, the ones who relied on me, saw me as an authority figure, I swore I would protect them, yet look at the mess I'm in- I cant even protect myself. The one parental figure I felt close to, Max who without him, I would never have uncovered all this madness and fuckery. Sigh.

Just a little closer till I'm there.

Before I knew it, I was at the foot of the stairs leading to the New York Public Library. I smiled to myself, seeing couples sitting on the ledge of the stairs talking, groups of friends engaging in laughter and bright conversation with each other. I shuffled my way inside, through the wide, dark doors. The inside of the library was simply breathtaking. The long rows of bookshelves on either side of the room, the low hanging chandeliers, the rows of tables with surprisingly not many people, and the best part of it all- the silence. Something I never got at Dino's or frankly anywhere. I loved coming here when my head was full just to clear it out and read.

I had a faint flashback to the first time he found me here, we had that explosive fights where I admitted to him about all my killings and how I felt about myself. The second he stepped foot into the library, I felt his presence but chose to say nothing. The first words he uttered-"You knew I was here. Don't pretend you didn't," He said in his usual cheerful and chirpy voice. I even remember giving him the usual cold shoulder as a joke. I chuckled under my breath.

He apologized for that night, when it should have been me instead. I got out of line and took my anger out on him. Fucking idiot. He believed in me no matter what, and that meant the world to me. I was grateful to see him in front of me, even if we had exchanged a few harsh words the night before. I was satisfied and happy knowing I introduced him to this place.

The atmosphere was blissful and calm. My heart felt content when I came here, especially after introducing my favourite place to my favourite person. I make my way to my usual table in the Rose Main Reading Room, sitting down in the seat opposite of my own, trying to feel the warmth of Eiji's presence. I place the two page letter on the table and take a deep breath, and continue reading the last few sentences I had left.

You're not alone. I'm by your side.

My soul is always with you.

— Eiji Okumura

I couldn't hold in my tears any longer. My eyes became blurry, I didn't know if it was from the tears or losing consciousness- either way I let it happen. I could rest easy knowing the one who was always by my side, who loved me for who I was despite my many flaws and who made me laugh everyday was safe. I felt horrible for not getting in a last goodbye, but maybe it was for the best, I wouldn't want him seeing me like this anyways- not that he would judge me.

I closed my eyes and took in a few deep breaths, for the first time, putting both hands on the table, holding firmly onto the letter with one. My left hand felt cold and wet. I felt like I was slipping into a dream, everything felt and looked bright yet calming and peaceful. My ears started ringing and I could no longer hear the voices around me. With all of my energy, I took my final breaths and said my goodbyes-"Thank you everyone, we shall meet again". I let out a weak smile as my thoughts went blank and I could no longer feel my chest rising up and down.


	3. Three ♡

*Ash's pov*

The white light went on for what seemed like forever. It was warm and inviting. I was tempted to reach out and grab it, when suddenly I saw a familiar face smiling back at me. Eiji? I thought to myself. " Ash, you made it!" He exclaimed, offering a hand to pick me up from the ground I was laying on. I looked around my surroundings. We were in a field of gerbera daisies, the sky was a bright blue with the most gentle wind I had ever experienced.

"Eiji...where am I? Why aren't you on a flight to japan right now?" I blurted out, my brain frazzled. I could feel my heart beat getting faster and louder, to the point where I thought it was going to beat out of my chest any second now. Eiji looked as mesmerizing as ever. He had on a white shirt, and blue jeans- something simple yet looked so elegant on his slime and fast moving body.

He ran up this small hill that was covered in flowers and plopped himself on the ground. He tapped the ground next to him and I began making my way up the hill. I sat myself down right next to him and he proceeded to lay on his back, looking at the clouds. "Ash look! He said pointing at a cloud in the sky- doesn't that one look like a bunny?" He asked as I chuckled. "No look, thats the ears, and thats the body.. HEY DON'T LAUGH!" He said as he went back to sulking.

We spent what felt like hours talking and catching up like old friends from high school, when mid sentence, Eiji turned to me, still laying down and asked something that made my heart sink-"Hey Ash, why didn't you come say goodbye? I missed you at the airport" he said with a gloomy smile on his face. My eyes started to tear up and my vision started to get blurry. I felt my surrounding gets darker and darker, the once bright blue pretty sky full of clouds I knew was now gone, replaced by gradual incoming darkness-"Eiji..I...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...I wanted to believe me, I saw the ticket but..."

The mysterious darkness came closer and closer with every word I uttered, making me not want to speak to the only person I loved. "Goodbye Ash..." I looked up and saw Eiji slowly being engulfed by fog and mist until I saw no more of him. 'EIJI! COME BACK TO ME! COME BACK EIJI....PLEASE...please come back to me" I pleated, my eyes seeing nothing from the endless tears streaming down my face and my ears ringing like a broken radio. I fell to my knees, the darkness only inches away from my body when moments later it had taken me too.

"Sir...sir you cannot sleep in the library sigh- excuse me...oh god SOMEONE CALL 911 IMMEDIATELY!"

I felt my head spinning, and the ringing in my ears stopping. Now I could hear clear and concise voices all around me, talking over each other. One person shouting something and another responding in an equally angered tone. "Everybody MOVE!" I heard a young yet stern voice shout from what felt like right next to me.

People were gasping, taking deep breathes and some were even crying. My brain felt like I had smashed ten books against it. I remember my body being picked up by a person, and being put on a bed-or what I thought was a bed. I passed out again not too long after that.

I woke up in a bright yet gloomy room with white walls on all four sides. I tried sitting up but failed instantly. I chucked it up to my body being weak and gave up trying a second time-though I turned my head and started examining my surroundings. The last time I was at a hospital, I was almost assassinated. Not fun at all.

To my left was a giant window shining in bright light with a couch right below it. I had a tv hanging from the wall in front of me and a bathroom to my right with a chair next to my right bedside. We can't forget the dreadful hospital equipment as well. I was hooked up to a heart monitor with what looked like hundreds of iv's up my arm.

My lower abdomen was hard to move so I didn't try at all, though at the touch I saw no more blood and instead saw a patch covering it up. I peeled the corner to reveal the wound had been stitched up. My mind suddenly went ferrel as I looked around the room for the letter from Eiji. I asked the doctor the minute he stepped foot into the room again, he sighed and left back out for a few seconds. Coming back, he had in his hand the envelope with the letter and ticket inside. He put it on my hospital bed and smiled as I grabbed it, putting it close to my chest. Thank god I thought to myself.

I was wary of every person coming in and out of my room, giving them all glares and watching their every move. Doctors and nurses had been coming in and out without a break fora whole hour before I could get some quiet time to myself.

I laid my head back down after taking some pain killers and smiled. Not because I was happy about the situation I was in, but I was content knowing I got to live another day to possibly call Eiji when he arrives in Japan. We could be together a little longer, even if he was across the world away from me. As I was about to close my eyes for some long needed sleep, I heard a commotion outside, the voices of very distinct and memorable people. I jerked my body up right and that's when I saw him running into my room with the most worried look I had ever seen on his face. He had tears streaming down his face and limping closer and closer to my bed.

"...Eiji...?" I whispered in a broken yet happy voice, tears running down my own face now. "I'm here Ash, I'm here..." He whispered back, burying his head into my chest. "You're here..."

Writer's note: Hope you guys like the new chapter :D I wont lie it hit me in the feels but I'm glad the sad parts are out of the way! Once again, feel free to leave suggestions in the comments and ty for reading <3


	4. Four ♡

*Eiji's pov*

Every second we got closer to the hospital, my heart would beat a little faster until I felt my it jump out of my chest when we arrived. Its not like the car was hot or we were cramped in the back-in fact, Max had gotten a new three row car with Alex sitting in the front, ibe and I in the second row and Bones and Kong sitting, talking behind us.

The hospital was a huge white building that was at least twenty-or even more stories tall. It had three key buildings and engulfed anyone going inside. I was intimidated and scared, but I had to push through for Ash.

Ibe insisted the gang go in first while he got my wheelchair from the back, though when he looked back, I was already limping behind Kong. I could hear Ibe yell for my name and Max holding him back, allowing me to go inside from my peripheral view. I was grateful he gave in.

Kong strayed back, holding my side and walking with me behind now the running Alex and Bones. We got to the front desk and I blurred out Ash's name like I hadn't said it in years. My heart still pumping at an alarming pace.

She gave us the floor and room number, and we were on our merry way. I'm nervous I thought to myself. Wait why am I nervous? I know Ash doesn't like me seeing him weak and hurt, so I shouldn't be the one nervous. Maybe I feel guilty? My train of thought was abruptly cut by me crashing into Alex as he stopped just before room 106.

"Hey Eiji, you go in first huh?" Alex said, giving me a little nudge. "Uh...why?" I asked, stopping him from pushing me into Ash's view. "Need I remind you of this! Bones peered from behind, showing me his nonexistent front and bottom teeth. He had two fangs only at the sides-reminded me of my grandma back in Japan. I let out a hearty laugh.

'Okay okay, I'll go in first" I said, but as soon as I faced the door, I couldn't hold my tears and started limping through the door, calling his name. Calling Ash's name.

He looked at me and tears dwelled up in his face. "I'm here Ash..." I whimpered, burying my head into his chest, "You're here..." He said, sniffling. I lifted my head back and and hugged him once more before sitting down in the chair next to his hospital bed- with the other three slowly coming inside and Ash smiled seeing them.

"Dude what the fuck happened? Who's ass do we need to fucking beat?" Alex said, rolling up his sleeves. "Don't even worry about it, he's probably dead by now, I shot his bitchass anyways." He said looking at me. I never justify violence, but after everything I've been through with the gang, I can't be the one to say anything anymore- they know my stances but will not stop. For their own safety and mine.

"Eiji... Ash said, still maintaining eye contact with me, I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the airport. I tried..." The room now quiet. I decided I wouldn't let him know I knew he let himself almost die- that was an argument meant for another day. "It's okay Ash, I responded smiling, you did the best you could"

Not too long after, Ibe and Max joined us and Ash told us the story of what happened. He saw no point in lying but told us not to tell a word to Sing just yet. He wanted to be the one to break the news to him. Anything that gets me out of harms way I thought. Before we knew it, the doctor had cleared Ash and we were on our way back to our shared apartment. Actually, I should rephrase that- Ash made the doctor clear him.

He refused to stay there another day, despite all of us trying to tell him it was the safest option. He just wouldn't budge so his doctor saved in.

"AAAAA It's good to be home" Ash said, plopping his things on his bed. "I still think you should if stayed another day, I mean what if you ruined your stitching? What if you hurt yourself even more? What if..." I rambled on until I was cut off "Hey Eiji! he laughed, I promise I'll be a good boy and rest until I heal okay?" He said, patting me on the head. Pft "I'm older than you, you know" I rolled my eyes, opening the fridge and grabbing one of Ash's favourite foods, shrimp salad. "Yes you are big brother, yes you are. If that's the case, then you wouldn't mind doing my laundry right" He laughed, throwing a pillow near my leg.

I glared at him and threw the pillow back at his head. He flew back on his bed and laid there, smiling. "It's good to have you back in New York Eiji. I guess the city just keeps pulling you back in huh" He said, getting back up and making his way to the eating table we had. "I guess so Ash, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. Can't say the same about Ibe though" We both laughed.

We spent the rest of the day watching movies and talking. I taught him some more japanese words and shared some stories about my town back home. Before I knew it, night had come and Ash yawned. "Someone's tired" I mocked, "You should of seen the type of food I had to eat there, and the beds don't even get me started. Of course I'm tired" He responded back, rolling his eyes.

We got ready for the night and crawled into our respective beds.

I woke up in the middle of the night to Ash's soft whimpers. I looked over and show him sweating bullets-he looked over at me "I'm sorry...did I wake you up? I'm sorry" I grabbed my blanket and my pillow and made my way over to his twin bed. "Eiji..." "I'll sleep by your side so my good dreams can spill over to you !" I said, smiling. Ash smiled back.

"Good night Eiji"

"Good night Ash"


	5. five ♡

*Ash's pov*

I woke up to the morning sun shining on my face, yet unable to move. I looked down and saw Eiji's head resting on chest, sleeping like a peaceful cat. He has this habit of twitching his nose when he slept, but I wont let him know I'm aware. I spent what feels like hours staring at his face, analyzing every single detail- from his eye shape all the way down to his lips and the way they slightly curled inwards. 

I blushed thinking about him in my bed, but my thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a groggy Eiji slowly waking up- "G-good morning aaaah" he said yawning and pulling his head up. He stretched his arms wide and started rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. He looked back up at me with wide eyes- kind of like a lost puppy. His hair spiked up and was all messy from his sleep. I couldn't keep my laughter in.

"Pft don't look at me like that" I said, still giggling. Eiji frowned-"Hey don't laugh, he rolled his eyes, not all of us can wake up with flawless hair you know" "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" I asked, trying to keep my laughter in while Eiji tried to fix his hair. It still spiked up. 

He let out a big sigh-"No I didn't hear you at all actually. I see that me sleeping by your side helped with the night terrors?" He asked smiling widely. I blushed and turned away, scratching the back of my head-" Tsk not like I needed your help anyways..." I whispered but he still heard my whining. He let out a big laugh, holding his stomach and laying back down next to me. "Well I was happy to help, does this mean we're sleep buddies?" He asked, still laughing. 

I nudged him off the bed and he fell onto the floor, whimpering. "I've fallen! My head ow it hurts! Ash I think you broke my arm! ow ow ow". I peeked at his from the top of the bed and smiled "We'll always be sleep buddies...NOW last one to the bathroom has to prepare breakfast!" I yelled, jumping out of bed. 

I could see Eiji running behind me and pushing me out of the way, making him victorious. I cocked my eyebrow at him and smirked- "Well now thats odd... He looked back at me toothbrush in hand, I thought your head hurt? And about that potentially broken arm..." He blushed, scratching the back of his messy head-"Haha...I'm all better now... GO MAKE BREAKFAST!" He suddenly yelled as he shoved me out of the bathroom. 

"DON'T TAKE TOO LONG IN THERE!" Tsk that boy brings out a different side of me I thought as I started preparing breakfast. What should I make? I thought about it for a second. Got it! I want to welcome Eiji back to a peaceful New York so i'll make some japanese style dishes. I went on my tablet and googled some simple recipes while I heard the shower turn on. 

After about five minutes of googling, I decided I'd make simple rice, rolled up egg called tamago and some tofu stew. Eiji takes long showers so I wasn't worried about running out of time. I made the egg and rice and played it on the table, enough for both of us. The last time I had a japanese breakfast, Eiji made me eat fermented beans called nato and some type of fish. Fish for breakfast! I wasn't a big fan to say the least, but to celebrate our freedom from Dino and trouble, I wanted to make his favourite comfort food. 

Was it going to be good? Probably not-but its the thought that counts I say! I put the stew in a bowl right as Eiji walked out of the bathroom. He walked over to the table, smiling from ear to ear. He kept looking up at me, and then back at the food. I blushed and finally spoke-"You..you don't have to act so shocked you know, I wanted to do something nice for you..." I whispered, looking away.

Eiji walked up to me and I looked at him. He smiled and gave me a hug-"Thank you Ash. It's perfect." He said. I hugged him back and went to go wash up before we ate.


End file.
